


Ribbon of the Heart

by SenkiroWolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkiroWolf/pseuds/SenkiroWolf
Summary: Jesse McCree had a thing for being tied up. He also had a thing for Hanzo Shimada. Combining the two things was turning out to be the best goddamned decision in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerbottomreaper](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Powerbottomreaper).



Jesse McCree had a thing for being tied up. He also had a thing for Hanzo Shimada. Combining the two things was turning out to be the best goddamned decision in his life.

The latino man outright moaned as he felt the other man tease his entrance with his thumb. “So needy already, Jesse?” The elder man smirked as his thumbs spread his lover's hole and rubbed them over it.

“Hanzo, please.” Jesse wriggled under his lover, his ass shaking lewdly. His face was smushed against the sheets and he kept glancing back at those pretty whiskey brown eyes.

Hanzo pulled his fingers back and tugged on the ribbon wrapped around his lover's wrists and arms, tugging Jesse's back to his chest. “Please what, Jesse?” He purred into his ear, nibbling along his earlobe and moved his ministrations along Jesse's neck, leaving dark hickeys in his wake.

“Just fuck me already. Stop teasing.” An indignant whine escaped the cowboy as Hanzo pushed him down on the bed once more. 

“Spread your legs wide, cowboy.” Jesse immediately obeyed, expecting fingers to prep him. He let out a surprised yelp when he felt Hanzo's tongue push inside of him instead. 

The elder lapped at his lover's hole and circled it slowly just to drag out the needy whines. Jesse was putty in his hands, so pliant and willing to rock back into that sinful mouth of his boyfriend. “Han, please!” The cowboy whined, his arms tugging on the ribbon softly to see how tight it was once more.

Hanzo smirked against Jesse's ass and stopped his attention on his hole, moving it to his firm ass cheeks. “Please what, Jesse?” He mouthed at the tender flesh, biting it softly.

Jesse whined again and rolled his hips back, wanting more attention. “I want you to fuck me darlin’.” He let out a yelp as the elder’s hand smacked down on one taut globe of his ass, leaving a red outline. It was a request of obedience. _”Please.”_

“Good boy.” His voice suddenly went from its commanding tone to a softer one. “You still doing okay? Do your arms hurt?” 

The cowboy smiled against the cushy bed and nodded. “Yeah, my arms are fine. Please keep going.” He looked back to those eyes that gazed at him lovingly and it sent a shiver of pleasure up his spine.

Hanzo smiled and slapped his lover's other ass cheek, relishing in his aroused whine. “You like that cowman?” He gave each ass cheek a few more slaps, wanting Jesse to whine at each smack.

Ass cheeks were once again pushed apart as Hanzo laved Jesse's hole once more before wriggling his tongue further in.

Jesse was an absolute _mess._ His cock was leaking precum into their nice silk sheets. Despite living in a rather small Overwatch room, Hanzo refused to sleep on stuffy, scratchy military-grade sheets.

_“Han.”_ The cowboy whined and rolled his hips back into that sinful tongue. “Hanzo, fuck me dammit. Darlin’ please.” Jesse looked back over his right shoulder, watching his lover's mouth pull back from his ass as he licked his lips.

Hanzo smirked down at his lover. “You're so cute, Jesse. Since you've been so good, I'll treat you.” The elder purred and grabbed the lube by his knees and coated his fingers, rubbing them slowly against his hole.

More moans filled the air as the elder teased his lover, with the slow press of his fingers pushing into him. The pace was torture for the cowboy at how leisurely the fingers pumped in and out.

Jesse's eyes couldn't seem to focus properly from the overload of sensations. His eyes wandered the room. It was nice and domestic for the pair of them, their weapons next to each other, their cupboards split down the line of coffee and tea, and not to mention their 40:60 closet space.

Another moan ripped out of his throat as Hanzo pushed in a third finger and rubbed against his prostate. “Please Hanzo, just fuck me! I want your cock!”

The elder man smirked and pulled his fingers out, applying a generous amount of lube to his dick. He leaned down and nibbled on his ear. “You remember our sign to stop?”

Jesse huffed softly in amusement and nodded. “Of course, Han.” The cowboy looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Hanzo smiled and nodded, pressing his cock against Jesse's entrance. “Alright cowman.” A moan escaped both men as the elder slowly pushed in.

A hand wrapped around the cowboy's neck and squeezed lightly. “Such a pretty cowboy. Like it when you can't breathe?” A choked moan escaped him. “Yeah you do.” He purred into Jesse's ear as he thrust his entire cock in, getting the loudest noise he'd heard all night.

Jesse was whining like a begging dog as he took his lover's dick. He thrusted deeper and faster as he squeezed Jesse's neck in timed intervals.

“Han. Close.” That was all Jesse could get out before his prostate was abused a few more times with Hanzo's hand around his throat. He let out as much of a scream as he could with his limited oxygen and came all over their sheets.

The elder wasn't far behind and he clamped his teeth down on Jesse's shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

Both men collapsed bonelessly onto the bed. It was a minute before Jesse started whining about his arms. Hanzo chuckled and untied his robbin from the cowboy and kissed the small red marks lovingly.

“Sorry babe. You doing okay?” Hanzo pet the brown hair fondly as he placed kisses along his jaw and cheeks.

“Mhm. I love you Hanzo.” Jesse smiled up at him, eyes full of warmth and honesty. They hadn't said those little words yet and it made the assassin’s heart jump into his throat.

The elder took a moment but smiled back down at his lover. “I love you too Jesse.” he leaned down and brought them together for a long sensual kiss.

Jesse grinned. “Well, since you wrecked my ass, you get to make breakfast in the morning.”

Hanzo snorted and rolled his eyes. “Using affections to finally make me cook hm? Genji must have told you.”

“That you could set water on fire? I have no idea what you're talking about...but he does take a lot of pictures.” The pair laughed and snuggled closely, basking in each other's warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay smut with a cheesy ass ending. This is for powerbottomreaper on tumblr! I'm sorry I took forever to get to this hun! Hope ya'll enjoy!
> 
> SenkiroWolf on tumblr!


End file.
